


Sickeness

by theunholiestgoat



Category: I Feel Sick (Comic), Johnny the Homicidal Maniac
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blood and Violence, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Mental Health Issues, Prequel, Schizophrenia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 10:15:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24968071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theunholiestgoat/pseuds/theunholiestgoat
Summary: This fic is pretty much a prequel to I Feel Sick, and details Devi's descent into madness, as well as her past relationships and their effect on her social life. This is only an excerpt, but I would really appreciate feedback and constructive criticism before I continue. Enjoy!
Relationships: Johnny "Nny" C./Devi D.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Sickeness

**Author's Note:**

> Devi had a nightmare about her date with Nny.

“Johnny, where did you go?” She asked, feeling her way through the dim light. The house was filled with the hazy smell of _something_ , but Devi couldn’t put her finger on it. As she crept further down the hall the stench got stronger, it was almost fruity. Rotten. She made her way to a door and gently pushed it open. It creaked on its hinges. 

“Oh, there you...are.” Johnny was there, but something was wrong with the scene. He was holding two long knives, like machetes or katanas. A smile, longer than anything Devi thought humanly possible, plastered across his face. Two strange dolls, looking like painted styrofoam Pillsbury dough boys, stared at her menacingly. In this room the smell was strongest. It burned the insides of Devi’s nose, making it hard to get a breath in. 

“Nny,” she asked shakily, the smell was making her dizzy. “What are you doing?”

And somehow that smile only grew, and Johnny outstretched his arms, the knives gleaming in the light of two small yellow lamps. 

“Immortalizing the moment.”

  
  


Devi decided that, suddenly, being on a date with a guy who shits his pants seemed really nice. Johnny began walking towards her in smooth strides, his smile never fading. 

“Look,” she said, backing away slowly, “I had a really nice time tonight, but I’m sort of sensing a downward shift, so I’ll be leaving now.” 

Johnny only crept along further.

“No, no, no,” he said, shaking his head. “You don't understand; I’m happy! I can’t let you go, we’ve begun something lovely. And, as with all things that start, it inevitably ends! The beginning is always so fine.” Devi had no idea what this maniac was talking about but she knew she had to get out of there fast. Johnny continued, “But decay soon follows, a degeneration into the tired old situation. The rot sets in. This way there is only the beauty of the start!”

Okay, Devi was not having this, she ran to the door and tried to yank it open, but the knob wouldn’t budge. She began to panic. “Shit! Stay away! I’m leaving and I don’t want you coming near me!” She tried for the door again but it was still stuck. 

“I can’t let you leave, Devi,” Johnny explained. “I want you always in my mind. Happiness is such a rare thing, you see.” He adjusted his hold on the knives. “I can’t recall a bad memory for any of the others. They were all beautiful! All of them! And now you too!” A pit formed in Devi’s stomach, she felt sick like she had just gargled with sewer water. “Them?! God, how many?” It didn’t matter. She had to get out of there. “Oh, fuck! Get the hell away from me! Don’t touch me!”

And for once Johnny's smile faltered. “Please, be silent before you say something to spoil the mood.”

And suddenly he came after her, the bright silver of a knife cut through the air. But before Johnny could bring it down, Devi swung her foot straight into his nose. His face erupted in a spray of blood. The rest was a blur. The knives were on the ground, as was Johnny, whilst Devi threw punch after punch. All she could really remember was the crunch that came after she smashed his face into the mirror and the brisk cold air as she ran back outside. 

Devi woke up in a cold sweat, she ran to the bathroom and was met with the rest of her dinner. A few cups of water later and she tried to get some more rest. But visions of that night haunted her. All she could see was Nny, standing, watching, waiting to climb through the window and slit her throat. 

Devi decided to call up Tenna, her best friend since highschool; despite it being around one o'clock in the morning, Tenna was usually up playing call of duty or some other video game. She picked up after the first few rings. 

“Sup, lady?” She says. “Surprised you’re up this late.”

‘Yeah, me too’ Devi thinks. “I just had some really freaky dreams is all.” 

“Yeah?” Tenna says, and it sounds like her mouth is full of food, probably pizza. “What about?”

“You remember that guy I went out with a few months ago?” She asks. 

“Yeah, shit his pants guy, right?” Tenna asks, taking another bite.  
“No, tried to fucking kill me on our first date guy,” Devi responds, becoming more flustered just talking about it. 

“Oh, right,” Tenna remembers, and Devi can hear the booming sounds of electric gunfire. “Did you see him again or something?” 

Devi knows that Tenna has tried to be patient with what she calls “hallucinations”, and maybe they really were, but that didn’t make them any less real to her. 

“Not today, but I can almost feel him in my dreams. Like he walks through my window and into them. It’s the most unnerving, freaky shit ever,” Devi laments, and she so wants to go back to bed, but it’s almost like time is operating at a different frame rate than her.


End file.
